The steering column device of this type is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In the steering column device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is no description of a column cover (generally constructed of an upper column cover and a lower column cover that are separable into two upper and lower segments), but the upper column cover is generally assembled above the steering column at a position corresponding to a vehicle rear of the guide plate. In the event of collision of the vehicle, the upper column cover is movable toward the front of the vehicle together with the steering column.